


I Can Hear You

by foxaquatica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longing, post 4x13, what happened to Bellamy in those 6 years and 7 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Bellamy and the others had been surviving on the ring for just over a year when Eligius Corp showed up and arrested them. By chance he is put into a cell near the guard post, and he hears Clarke's diary.





	I Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot based on the events of the 4x13 finale, I may add onto it in the future.

Bellamy and the others had been surviving on the ring for just over a year when Eligius Corp showed up and arrested them all, apparently the Ark has broken some form of space law years ago, they didn’t seem to care that the 7 had nothing to do with whatever crime was committed, they didn’t even care about how shocked the 7 were to find out there was more humans in space.

When they were being booked, they were all asked to give names, Murphy went first and gave them the name Mbege, the other six held their tongues as they also gave fake names of those they had lost, or thought they would never see again. Harper chose Monroe, Monty chose Jasper, Raven chose Becca, Emori chose Niylah, and Echo chose Ontari. Bellamy didn’t know what name to give, he didn’t want to use any names of his friends, or of any of his people who still lived. He stumbled over the name Riley before being pulled away from his friends, he didn’t know it would be an entire year until they saw each other again.

After a year of abuse in solitary, the Gagarin people - Bellamy wasn't sure if that was actually who they were, he just pieced together words from their language to determine that maybe that’s what they were called, It was a similar dialect to Trigedasleng, he figured like the grounders these people adapted their own language over the years. - decided that him and his friends really did know nothing and to save wasting the oxygen in the solitary rooms, they were moved to the general population deck, the first time he saw all of his friends again, he wasn’t even sure that they were real. He made his way over to them and learnt they’d been in the genpop for almost three months and thought he was dead. 

It took him a moment to notice Echo’s absence, he’d learnt from Emori that she had separated herself from them and joined a different group, Bellamy didn’t linger too much on it, he’d barely known her really, and she kept to herself once they were in the ring. 

His cell was situated near the guard post, close enough to hear the radio, it was mainly just static and guards discussing their movements, then one day when him and his cellmate - a boy younger than Bellamy named Ratch - were playing cards, the whole station went dark, suddenly everyone started floating and screaming filled the halls of genpop as everyone was terrified. Having experienced the effects of Zero-G before Bellamy was calm and just grabbed his cellmate, telling him to stay close to the ground and hold on to the bed. 

Less than 30 seconds later the ship roared back to live, blood curdling screams pierced the silence after the hum and people who were in the common section fell to their deaths. Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut and told himself that none of his friends were out there, and if they were they would know to stay close to the ground or at least hold onto something if they had floated up 

It was two days later when he heard her voice on the radio. He thought he was dreaming at first, as he often did, but even Ratch noticed the new voice. 

“Bellamy, it’s been just over three years since you all left. The earth still isn’t safe for normal people to inhabit, I wish I knew if you could hear me, I wish i knew if you even know I survived. I think it’s going to be a few more years yet. I wish I wasn’t counting the days since I saw you all again.”

Bellamy's heart caught in his throat, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Sir its a transmission from the planet” A guard said in disbelief to his superior, he heard a laugh 

“You’ve looked out the window, nothing can survive down there”

Bellamy heard the click of a keyboard “The transmission if coming from Earth, near where New York used to be, someone’s down there.”

He heard a gruff “Keep the transmissions open, but don’t respond to her, we need to find out who she’s trying to contact.”

Bellamy couldn’t believe it, his whole mind went numb, all he could think was ‘She’s alive. She Survived. I have to get to her’ 

Easier said than done, for the next year Bellamy and the gang were trying to find a way to commandeer the ship, but they knew if they did it too soon they’d have nowhere to go, Earth still wasn’t safe for human life. 

For the next two years Bellamy rarely missed Clarke’s daily diary, he’d learnt that she had contact with the bunker for a few months after Praimfaya but eventually she became unable to get through, but the last time she spoke his sister was safe and becoming a great leader. He learnt that a few months after that, Clarke came across a young girl named Madi, she was a nightblood like Clarke and her whole family had died in Praimfaya and she wasn’t far off it herself when Clarke found the 7 year old. Bellamy was relieved Clarke wasn’t alone.

He’d heard the girls voice a few times over the transmissions, she called Clarke nomon which he’d learnt in Polis was Trig for ‘Mother’

One day he heard Clarke tell him that the earth was safe again, it has been five years but because he heard her voice every day it felt shorter.

“Animals have slowly been returning, Me and Madi have tried to open the bunker but there’s so much rubble from Polis that we can’t do it on our own, so that will be your first job when you get back down here, figure out a way for us to see our family again.”

Bellamy and the gang put their plan in motion, it was going to take months to fully take command of the ship with only 14 people on their side, but they were experienced in doing the impossible so he high hopes.

After 10 months of steady planning they finally had control of the convoy, but the people of the main Gagarin station were after them for their mutiny and planned to blow the convoy from the stars. He’d listen to Clarke tell him so many times since the Earth became habitable again to look for the brightest patch of green and eventually they’d find each other, as everywhere else she had been was a bad shade of burnt.

He couldn’t lead Gagarin station to her, and the day of the mutiny the main station seemed to have flipped a master switch which shut down all their communications, Bellamy was devastated, but he wanted to get back to Clarke, he never got to tell her he was coming.

After just over two months later they’d finally lost the Gagarin stations interest, Raven and Monty’s combined intelligence managed to convince them that the convoy was destroyed in the last battle, and they finally headed back to earth.

“I’m coming, Clarke” He whispered to himself as they began their descent.


End file.
